Be with you til the end
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Their destinies intertwined and miraculously they were joined. The beginning of James Norrington and Isabella Swan.


_A/N: So. here it is! My re-write for Be with you til the end. The beginning to the love story of James Norrington and Isabella Swan. I apologize immensely for my long absence from here, but life and many things occurred since then. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think! _

* * *

_Palace of Versailles, France_

King Louis' ball in honor of the newly engaged Dauphin was a wonderful success. Everyone who was everyone in one of the most lavish courts in Europe was in attendance this evening. I felt truly fortunate to be able to be at the French court and behold such a wondrous occasion. The Archduchess of Austria must feel utterly bewildered by all the lush and extravagant festivities, but it is all for her. I walked outside onto the veranda to relish in the cool passing breeze. It was an immense relief for it was much too stuffy inside the grand ballroom.

"Ah there you are!" I turned away from the magnificent gardens to see who the voice belonged to. Of course, I already knew as I felt my heart leap in pure joy as I saw Duc de Cassidine standing there in all his handsome glory. Nickolas, as he kindly let me refer to him by his first name since we first met as children, was the man of any woman's dream. So very tall and gallant he was with his piercing brown eyes and tall lean muscled figure. He looked even more handsome in the black silk he was wearing this evening.

"It was a bit warm in there." I replied as I watched him take his place next to me.

He smiled a very dashing smile and looked straight at me. "All that dancing with every titled man in the room." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Truly I did not much care for the others because I loved him. "They love you, Izzy."

"They love my Father's name, wealth, and relationships with the King of this realm and that of France's enemy." I answered curtly as I watched the stone sea horse on the water fountain shoot water from its mouth onto the other side of the fountain. "I have absolutely no idea how Father can keep such good relationships with both."

"Ambassador Swan is a charming man and remember that he married your mother, one of the most beloved women in all of France." I smiled at the thought of my Mother. Truly she was beloved and I find myself quite envious of those who were fortunate enough to know her. She died three days after my birth. However, I felt to have known her through my father and everyone at this court, even the English court.

"I wish I knew her like they did." My eyes fell to the ground catching a slight blinding glimmer of my jeweled slippers.

"But you do." Nickolas took my hand into his and squeezed it in reassurance. "Because you are exactly like her, from what I have heard of course." He brought my hands up to his lips. "Which I am sure that is the only absolute truth these people have ever stated."

"I trust you have been spending an awful lot of time with my father." A smile formed across my pink tinted lips as I recalled my father declining my tea invitation a few days ago because he was going hunting with Nickolas.

Nickolas bowed his head and smirked as he recalled a fond memory. "The stories of your mother are most pleasant and it is a way for your father to keep her memory alive. Something I suspect he does for you."

"I know and I am grateful to him." I stated in absolute sincerity. My father was very loving and doting upon me. I was fortunate in such way that I do not wish to disappoint him ever. It was my duty to make an advantageous marriage and produce male heirs to the family lineage. Failure was out of the question. However, I did always have this romantic notion of marrying for love.

"And I am to him for having such a lovely daughter."

A tingle went down my spine as his lips brushed onto the back of my hand. He has become what I most desired in this world. I love him.

However, I was not sure if those feelings were to be returned.

"Isabella there is something I wish to tell you and you are the only one whose opinion I value highly in this matter." Nickolas gently let go of my hand and looked out into the gardens. His mind seemed to be entirely occupied with something of great importance. He had been this way ever since the beginning of the evening and I couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"What is this pressing matter you must discuss with me?" I asked curiously as I watched him gather himself. I did not notice till at this very moment how nervous he really was.

He sucked in a breath and looked back at me. "It is about Elise."

I shook my head and my gazed turned back into the ballroom as I saw my childhood friend, Elise de Lessaps twirl around in the arms of the Count Chartres. She had a decadent smile upon her face as she danced in the grand splendor. She being at court amongst so many people, it was her home and she adored every minute of it. It was her home rightfully so for she was the daughter of Lord de Lessaps, another favorite of the King besides my father. Elise was of simple beauty with eyes as blue as icicles and golden hair that shined like the sun. She was slightly more petite than I, however she was fierce and feisty when it was required.

"What about Elise?" My brown eyes looked back at his handsome face.

"I wish to marry her." Nickolas stated simply as his gaze went to where my was a few moments ago. My heart sank. Suddenly the new crisp corset was suddenly too constricting that I began to feel light headed. I fluttered my fan open to give myself some air before I would collapse. I had to compose myself and not let him see me like this. He had no idea about the way I felt for him. "Izzy are you alright?" He took my free hand into his for support.

It took all my strength to muster the courage to smile my radiant smile and reassure him. "Oui, I am fine, just exhausted tis all." Snapping my fan shut I stepped away from him and gazed into the glittering ballroom. "She shall be the most happy." With that I walked away from Duc De Cassidine and joined the grand splendor as if my heart was racing with excitement instead of sinking to the ground in despair.

* * *

_Port Royal, Jamaica _

Elizabeth smiled as she watched the former Captain Norrington walk down the aisle of Royal Navy officers toward her father. Governor Swan was to present him with a sword in honor of Captain Norrington's promotion to Commodore. It was something he very much well deserved for his efforts and brilliant skills as an honorable Navy Man to the British Crown and Empire. Aside from such a recognition, he will now become the most sought after man in all of the island. James was what any woman should dream of marrying and now with such a promotion he will have the young ladies of Port Royal seeking his attention left and right.

After the prestigious ceremony followed a small reception to honor Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth stood by her father's side as he held a conversation with some newly arrived diplomats from England. All the while she watched as James was flocked by many young ladies who congratulated him on his promotion. He returned their politeness with curt nods and a smile here and there, but none really seemed to hold his attention.

"Excuse me gentlemen while I go and congratulate the man of the hour." Elizabeth bowed with a charming smile upon her lips and made her way over to James.

James was relieved to see Elizabeth arrive in time to save him from Lady Middleton and her socially awkward daughter, Jane. "Excuse me ladies." He bowed quickly and met Elizabeth half-way.

"I see that the man who is the scourge of piracy needs rescuing from a couple of social climbing ladies." Elizabeth whispered as she took James' arm and led him over to the platform of the battlement.

James smiled at her wit that he much appreciated at times when it came to such tedious social gatherings. "I think in being the scourge of piracy that you state that I am, I think I could have handled it." He lied because he knew he wouldn't be able to rude and leave them talking. James was far too much of a gentlemen to do that. "However, I appreciate your aid."

"Eternally grateful you mean, of course?" Elizabeth arched a perfect brow as she smiled at the newly appointed Commodore as he returned the kind smile.

"Very much." James replied as he looked out into the sea and sighed. "I can already hear my mother's scold as to my snubbing the noble women of the island who approach me with their young daughters." Elizabeth laughed at his dilemma of every young woman of Port Royal begging for his attention. James looked at Elizabeth with furrowed brows. "My apologies, but I do not see the amusement in this."

She tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry James, it is simply that I have the image in my mind of all the young ladies of Port Royal forming a line outside the Fort just to get your attention." James rolled his eyes at her amusement and waited patiently for her to stop laughing. After about two minutes, Elizabeth caught her breath and placed a hand over her chest. "Oh James, forgive me but I could not help myself. However, you are very much right about your mother."

"I know and it does not make the situation amusing but a stressful one." James was not looking forward to receiving a letter from his mother, Lady Anne Norrington, inquiring on his progress on finding a suitable wife.

"Lady Norrington just wants the best for you and I am sure she understands that you are busy with your duties." Elizabeth had finally calmed down and sympathized with James. Lady Norrington was a kind and great lady, but she strived for the best and that brought out her demanding side.

"To my mother, the duties to my family are far more of a top priority to her." James admitted as his green eyes glanced back at the vast blue ocean.

"What does your father say in this matter?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"He agrees with my mother, however he is not as anxious and demanding as she." Lord Norrington always told his son to complete his duties and to do it honorably. However, when it was a matter of the heart, he wished for James to do it truthfully and honorably. Getting into a loveless marriage would go against everything he told his son and that was not what he wished his son would do. Lord Norrington wanted James to be just as lucky as he was with marriage. Forcing James to marry quickly and into a loveless marriage would be completely unfair. "My father is much more understanding."

"Well, for your sake you just have to deal with your mother." Elizabeth remarked as she fluttered her fan open. The day had grown unbearably warm and she was starting to become uncomfortable. "Just give it time James, I am sure there is someone out there waiting for you. Just as you are waiting for her."

"I hope you are right not just for my sake, but for my mother's as well." James offered his arm to Elizabeth and led her back into the pavilion where the celebration in honor of him continued.

* * *

I burst into my father's apartments in a flurry. My father looked up from his paper work as I placed a hand over my chest to catch my breath.

"Dear child what is wrong? You look as if you seen a ghost!" Father stood from his desk and made his way over to me. He placed his arms around me and led me to the chair in front of the grand desk.

Sucking in a deep breath I looked him straight in the eyes. "Is it true that you are to leave for Jamaica?"

"Well, yes I am. In three days time." My father replied as he looked down at me with complete and utter confusion. "I was going to inform you of it this evening at dinner."

Relief washed over my body and that helped me to calm down a bit. This was perfect timing. Incredibly perfect that I was quite excited at the prospect of leaving. As selfish as this might seem of me, I did not wish to stay and see the man I love marry another. It would be too difficult to maintain my sanity and live a complete lie of being happy for Elise. I would never be happy that she married Nickolas. It would be too much to bare. Leaving to Jamaica with my father was the best thing for me to do.

Taking his hands into mine I looked up at him. "I beg of you to take me with you." I whispered as I tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I was not planning to because your Aunt Phillipa wishes for you to stay." Father replied with hesitance.

It was no use to hold back my tears for they began to trickle down my cheeks. "Please Father, I wish to leave and breathe fresh air and be away from court life for a while. I have not seen Uncle Weatherby nor Elizabeth since I was little and I wish to see them."

"Isabella, it would not be very ideal." I had a feeling father would protest but I was willing to do anything in my power to convince him to take me along with him.

Letting go of his hands, I stood up from the chair and glided over toward the window. "I was thinking that this would be good for me. Consider this a holiday I wish to take before Aunt Phillipa takes me prisoner to train me before I inherit her title. It would be healthy for me to leave."

I glanced over my shoulder to see my father's expression. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he contemplated this. I prayed to god that he would see my reason without any need of further explanation. I did not wish for him to know of my love for Nickolas and my jealousy toward Elise. It had been days after the engagement gala of the Dauphin since I had seen either of them. There was no desire in me at all to see them. Purposefully, I kept using the excuse that I was ill and that I did wish to receive anyone.

However, I knew that Nickolas had proposed already. Aunt Phillipa came in beaming to my apartments yesterday afternoon with excitement about the much dreaded news on my part. Fresh tears threatened to fall as I felt the pain well up in my chest once more.

"Very well if that is what you wish, then I will happily oblige." My father nodded in understanding and received me with warm arms. He kissed the top of my head as I released tears of relief that I would be able to leave the place I loved but had now become a cage for me.

I was aware that I was running away, but I was going to be free from the pain and the hurt that I knew in time I would forget.


End file.
